Counting down the hours
by carson34
Summary: Steve knew there is only a matter of time before he loses his family. Will he be able to save them?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I hope that you like this storyline. This is the first chapter of this storyline and we have many more in this storyline. I have been working on this storyline for a while and I hope that you like this storyline.

Characters Summary:

Steve: He is married to Marissa and have two daughters named Emma and Callie.

Marissa: She is married to Steve and have two daughters named Emma and Callie.

Emma: oldest daughter of Steve and Marissa. She is about to turn three years old.

Callie: She is the youngest daughter of Steve and Marissa. She just turned about 1 year old.

Chapter one

_Steve's POV_

I walked into the house knowing that I was going to get jump on by my little girls. I can't believe that Callie had just turned one two weeks ago and now they were going to have to celebrate both of the girls that weekend since their birthday are so close together. I walked into the room to find my wife sitting on the couch reading to the girls.

"Hey babe." I greeted her as I gave her a small kiss.

"Hey, How was your day?" She responded to me.

"It was good." I revealed to her. "How was your day?"

"It was good. The girls were doing really good." She responded to me as I saw Callie wanting me to pick her up. I started to pick her up and gave her a small kiss. I put her down so I could do the same thing to Emma.

_Marissa's POV_

It was nice seeing him bond with the girls. They truley love their father. I remember the time that he was gone and I had just had Emma. He was trying to do what he thought was best for our kids. I decided that it was time to take them down to the beach and let them play for a couple of hours. We headed down to the beach.

"Girls what do you want to build?" Steve asked us.

"Sand castle?" I suggested to her.

"That sounds great mommy." Emma said to me as she pulled out her box of toys. Callie normally doesn't want to touch the sand.

"I am going to take Callie down to the water so she can play for a little bit. Mommy's gonna watch you while I do that." Steve revealed to us as he picked up Callie and headed down to the water so they can enjoy some "father/daughter" time. I was getting some mommy daughter time.

"Mommy, can we go down and play in the water with Daddy and Callie?" She asked me.

"Yes baby girl." I said as I stand up and pick her up and head down to play in the water with Steve and Callie.

We enjoyed the rest of the time in the water before going and get ready for dinner and then bed. Steve loved being able to read to his girls every night and that gives me some mommy time and I really need him to do that.

Steve's POV

I finally got the girls to sleep and now I walked downstairs so I can make sure that the house is locked up. I finally get back to our room in about twenty minutes ago. I watch as my wife finally gets out of the bathroom and heads for bed. We ended up making love.

The next morning

Marissa's POV

It's Saturday and that means that Steve doesn't have to go to work but I do. I work as a nurse and every Saturday. I have a double shift so that way we can save enough money to go somewhere for Steve's birthday. Steve doesn't know what I am planning to do just yet.

"hey, honey. I will see you tonight when I get home." I said to him as I give him a small kiss. It's going to be a long night.

Steve's POV

Emma wakes me up about an hour after Marissa leaves. I was hoping that she would sleep longer so I can get some sleep. It was a long night with my wife and I wanted to sleep in for a little bit.

"Daddy, it's time to wake up. Where's mommy?" She asked me.

"She went to work." I responded to her as I lifted her on the bed. "Is your sister still sleep?"

"yeah." She told me as she laid down and cuddle against me.

I love spending time with my daughter. She's my first born and I lost about an year on her life before we moved to Hawaii. I did not want my daughter to remember that year since she was one of the people that I loved the most. I heard knocking on the front door and I knew that I had to get up and answer the door. I got out of bed and headed downstairs to open the front door to find Danny standing there with Grace.

"hey are you ready for a Saturday fun with the girls?" He asked me.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked him. He's lucky that I don't have my gun or I would shoot him in the foot.

"It's eight am. I am surprised that you are not up and coming to get me already." he responded. "Where are the girls?"

"They are still sleeping." I told him.

"Then it's time to wait them up and let's go." He responded to me.

"I am not waking them because I know how they will be." I responded to him.

About an hour later, the girls wake up and we head for the day out. I did not hear my phone ring and the person leaves a message.

"Steve, there is someone following me-" Marissa leaves a message but it gets caught off.

Author Note: I hope that you like this first chapter of this storyline. I was not sure about posting this storyline this week but decided to get started with writing on it. I got this idea after watching hours and I am not sure about it working out. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I would love to chat with you guys on future chapters. Let me know what you guys think of this storyline.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: It's time for a new chapter of this storyline. I am pretty sure that there will be about three more chapters until this storyline is finished.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steve, Danny, and Mary. I only own the characters that are my own creation.

Chapter 2

* * *

Steve's POV

After I heard the message from my wife, I dialed the teams number and talk to them about what is going on. I haven't got an idea on what is going on with my wife and I need to make sure that she is safe. I called my wife and had her come back to the house.

"Honey, you need to come back to the house. I will be back in about five minutes." I told her as she answered the phone.

"Alright." She responded back to me.

"Also try to take a picture of the person that is following you and send it to me so I can forward it to Chin and Kono that way they can figured out who is following." I asked her. I loaded up the girls and headed back to the house.

* * *

No one's POV

"Alright I will try." She responded. She hanged up the phone and tried to take a picture of the car that has been on her since she left the store. They had made every turn that she had and that's why she knew that she had to call her husband. She managed to make a picture and sent it to her husband. She was about five minutes away from the house and notice that there was a car in front of her and stopped unexpectedly. She had to moved so that way she could make it home.

* * *

Marissa's POV

I knew that there was something going on the minute that I saw that car in my driveway. Steve was not home yet and I sent him a text.

"I am home but there is someone here. I have to go. I love you."

"Don't do it." He responded back.

"honey, I am not going to argue with you. They are trying to get in my car now." I responded as they broke the glass in the side of me and glass went every where.

"fight like I showed you." he responded back.

It was too late, they already had me and I watched as they sent a text to him. I don't know what was said. They put me in their car and they drove off.

"Man, McGarrett is a lucky man." The man said to the team as I tried to fight him from me.

"My husband is going to find you and killed you." I told him as I heard police sirens going. The van stopped and Danny ripped open the door. He killed the man that was on top me and the others.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as he untied me.

"Yeah. I am fine. Where's Steve?" I asked him as he helped me out of the van. We did not know that there was another car pulling up. The next thing that we knew is that we were sitting in the back of another car. Lucky Danny had his phone and dialed Steve number and sent him a text to run a trace on his phone for GPS.

* * *

Steve's POV

I knew sending Danny in without back up was stupid but he told me that he was the closer to the house then anyone and could find her and bring her home safe. Now they are both kidnapped and I have to find them but first I needed someone to watch the girls. I did not heard Emma walked into the room.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" She asked me.

"She had a lunch date with one of her friends and she will be back." I lied to my daughter. I am hoping to have her found by dinner or I am going to have to tell my daughter that mommy had to go out of town. "Why don't you go play with sissy?"

"Alright daddy." She responded back to me.

I watched my daughter run to where Callie is playing with her toys and I tried to get lunch ready for them. I picked up my phone to see if my sister would come and watch the girls for me.

"Hey, I need a favor." I revealed the minute that she picked up the phone.

"Okay what's going on?" She asked me.

"I need you to come and watch the girls for a couple of hours." I responded to her.

"of course. Are you and Marissa going on a date?" She asked me.

"No. I need to go and find her. Do me a favor and make sure that Emma doesn't watch the news right now until we find her?" I asked my sister.

"Of course." She responded back to me. "I will be there in a couple of minutes."

About twenty minutes later, My sister arrived to the house with Joan and the girls were ready excited to see their cousin and aunt. I had to talk to Emma right now.

"Emma, come here and say good bye to me for a little bit." I said to her as she started to cry. "Daddy needs to go and make sure that mommy is okay."

"Okay." She responded to me as she gave me a small hug.

"be good girl for Aunt Mary. I love you." I said as I gave her a small kiss and then went to give Callie a small kiss on the head. "Thank you for coming and watching them."

"Your welcome." She responded to me right before I left to go find my wife and partner.

* * *

Author Note: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope that you liked this storyline and make sure that you review at the end of this chapter since you are already down here. Please don't be afraid to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you. Don't forget to check out this Friday for the fan built episode. I am so excited for it. Who do you think took Marissa and Danny? Will Steve find them?


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: It's time for the third chapter of this storyline. We have two more chapters left in this storyline. I wanted to talk about One take Monday's storyline, The whole purpose of One takes are that it to give you a new storyline every week. I meant to get this chapter posted yesterday but my boss house flooded and we have been trying to clean up it for days now.

* * *

Chapter 3

Marissa's POV

Danny and I were both tied to a chair. I knew that Danny would do his best to keep me safe but I am hoping that Steve would hurry up and find me. I need him right now.

"Marissa, it's going to be okay. Steve's going to find us." Danny revealed to me. I know that he was right about it but I just hoped that my husband would hurry up and find us.

"I know. I just wish that he would find us already." I responded to him.

"He will. Just trust him." He said as I tried to relaxed until Steve found us.

* * *

Steve's POV

I don't know what's going on but whenever I called Danny's cell phone, it keeps ringing and ringing. I run into office trying to see if I could find out where Danny is at. I walked over where Chin and Kono.

"Do you have anything?" I asked them.

"Nothing yet." Chin responded to me. "Did you hear from Danny? I have tried to get a hold of him."

"I have a feeling that he's with my wife now." I revealed to them.

"Well we need to find both of them." She told him.

"but how?" he asked.

"We start by tracing Danny's phone and go from there." I told them as I pulled up the tracker and put in Danny's phone. "I got something. Let's go."

I start to run out of the door and headed to my truck as I waited for the team to come out so that way I could go and get our team.

Marissa's POV

I could hear some gun fire out side and knew that the chance that it could be Steve. Danny was hiding behind the door. I watched as the door opens and Danny grabs the person and tries to tattle them down to the floor.

"Danny, stop. It's Steve." I cried as I rushed over there and help Steve up.

"I'm sorry Steve for doing that. I thought that you were someone else." Danny revealed to Steve as he helped him up. I felt him take my hand and lead out of the room. Steve took us out to the medical area where we were check. I felt Steve move away from me.

"Steve, where are you going?" I asked him.

"I'll be back. I am going to check on Danny and then come back in a few minutes." He responded to me as he gave me a small kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said as I watched my husband leave the area to go check on his best-friend.

Mary's POV

It's hard not hearing anything from my brother about Marissa. I am really worried for her and not to mention that Emma had to keep away from the news.

"Aunt Mary, where's mommy and daddy?" Emma asked me.

"They will be home soon." I lied to her.

"I want them now." Emma yelled at me.

"I know baby." I responded to her. "Why don't you go play with your toys?"

"Okay." Emma said as she started to play with her toys. I pulled out my cell phone to text my brother.

"Emma wants 2 see you and Marissa. Let me know what's going on." I text my brother.

"We should be home in about twenty minutes. Marissa is getting check out right now." He responded back to me.

"Alright." I text back to him.

Steve's POV

After checking on Danny, the doctors gave both of them clear bill of health. I helped her get into the car.

"What are we going to tell our daughter?" She asked me.

"I just told her that you had some work out of town." I responded back to her.

"Okay. Let's go home and see our daughter." she responded to me.

By the time that we got home, Emma was happy to see us. She was waiting outside of house for us.

"Mommy!" She yelled at her as she came running towards her.

I watched her pick our daughter up and give her a small kiss on the forehead. We walked into the house and relaxed for the rest of the night.

That night, I woke up to Marissa screaming. I tried to wake her up.

"Marissa, wake up." I told her as she woke up. "What's going on?"

I tried to get Marissa to tell me what's going on until she fell back to sleep. I could not go back to sleep thinking about what is going on with her.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. We only have two more chapters left of this storyline. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: we have one more week until the end of this storyline. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I hope that you like this chapter.

Chapter four

Marissa's POV

I wake up the next morning hoping that I woke up right after he left since I did not want to talk about the nightmare. I just wanted to focus on getting back on track with both my marriage and family. I get out of bed and got ready to go to Callie's doctor's appointment. The girls are still sleeping when I got in the shower. I got out of shower. I heard someone coming up the stairs and I closed the bathroom and locked the door. About two minutes later, I heard the door being locked on.

"Marissa, why is the door locked?" He asked me as I heard his voice so I unlocked the door as quick as I could.

"I am sorry, I got scared." I said as I opened the door.

"it's okay. I understand why you did it." He said as he gave me a small kiss.

"Why are you doing home?" I asked him. "I thought that you went to work."

"Not yet. I went for a run and I just got a call from Danny saying that we have a case but I have to go shower." He responded back to me as he gave me a small kiss as he walked past me and take a shower. I heard the girls talking in their bedroom. I went to go check on them. Emma saw me walk into the room and started looking for her father.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" She asked me.

"He's getting ready for work." I told her as I got them ready for the day.

Steve's POV

I know that Marissa won't tell me what's going on and I know that I don't want to pressure her about it. She will let me when she is ready to tell me. I finished getting dress and went down the stairs to check on my girls.

"Good morning, Emma and Callie. Please be good for mommy and I will see you later on tonight. I love you." I told them as I gave them a small kiss before I gave one to my wife. "I'll see you later. text me if you need anything. I love you."

"I love you too." She responded back to me.

I left for work and got to the headquarters about twenty minutes later. I walked into my office to get the information about the case. Danny was going to meet me here since that way, we could save gas. I heard my phone beep and I looked to find a text from Danny saying that he is here. I told him that I would be out there in a second. I got into the car and Danny was surprised that he got to drive.

"Wow you are letting me drive my own car." Danny said surprisingly.

"I am not in the mood to talk about anything." I told him.

"Why? What is going on?" Danny asked me.

"Marissa is keeping something from me. I don't know what happen between the two of you but I wish that she would open up and just tell me what is going on." I vented at him.

"She will just give her some time." Danny reasoned with me.

Marissa's POV

I loaded the girls into the car and headed for the zoo. I wanted to get out of the house and just enjoy some time with my girls. I know that Steve wants to help me but I am worried about how he would react when he learns who else was kidnapped from our family. I could not believe it either. We walked around and enjoy all the animals. I decided to head to the headquarters so that way we could enjoy some lunch as a family. We walked into headquarters to find Steve and Danny having a fight.

"What's going on?" I asked as Steve turned his attention to the girls.

"Nothing." He told me before Danny answered.

"Nothing? How can you say nothing when you tried to get both of us put in the hospital?" Danny asked him.

"which you are fine so get over over." Steve responded to him.

"If I did not know better. I would say that you two are married." I said as he walked over to me and gave a small kiss.

"Why are you here?" He asked me as Danny left the room.

"I decided to see if you want to go out for lunch and spend some time with us." I responded to him.

We enjoyed lunch and then headed home. We put the girls down for bed and then climbed into bed and made love after we were done making love. I decided that I needed to tell him about the other person in the room.

"Steve when I was kidnapped, I saw someone that we both knew." I revealed to him.

"Who?" Steve asked me.

"Your father." I responded to him. I looked up at him and he was surprised at my news since I knew that he had heard that his father was shot down through the phone.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please make sure that you tune in for the final chapter of this storyline. There will be one more chapter posted along with an Easter storyline. Don't forget to check out my other storylines that I have going. Tomorrow I am going to update Come back me part 3 and Five 0 season 4. Thank you for enjoying this storyline and make sure that you tune in for next week. Don't forget to review since you are down here.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I can't believe that we are on the last chapter of this storyline. I know that normally I posted this chapter on Wednesday but I decided to post it early for you all.

Chapter five

Steve's POV

"You are telling me that my father is alive and being head hostage?" I asked her.

"Yes." She told me.

"Do you remember where?" I asked her.

"It's just north of our house." She told me.

"Alright, I want to go there but before I take you to headquarters to make sure that you are safe." I told her as we walked to my truck.

"No I want to go with you." She responded to me.

"Babe, I don't want to fight with you." I responded to her.

"Then take me with you. I want to help you." She revealed to me.

"okay fine. Let's go." I told her as we walked to my truck. I called Danny and had him meet me and Marissa to the place that she had directed me to go.

Marissa's POV

We finally get to the place where I remember seeing John at. I knew that he was worried about his father.

"Steve, we are going to find your dad." Danny said reassuring my husband. I knew that I might have hurt my husband but I knew that he was going to know that.

Danny's POV

I knew that finding out that Steve was looking for his father. I know that I need to help find him. We finally found him and he was safe.

Author Note: I know that this chapter was short but I wanted to end this chapter on a positive note and I hope that you like this storyline. I am going to work on a new storyline soon. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I hope that you follow me and chat with me on twitter.


End file.
